kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zexion
}} Zexion, Intrigant im Verborgenen, ist der Niemand von Ienzo und Nummer VI in der Organisation XIII. Er ist auch ein Antagonist in Rikus Geschichte in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Im Kampf verwendet er Illusionen die für ihn kämpfen. Anders als bei den anderen Mitgliedern der Organisation, war Zexions Waffe unbekannt und seine Kräfte wurden nur außerhalb normaler Kämpfe verwendet. In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories ist Zexions Waffe enthüllt worden und wird Lexikon genannt. Zexion taucht in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories als Teilnehmer im inneren Kampf der Organisation zwischen neuen und alten Mitgliedern auf. Er spielt außerdem eine zentrale Rolle in Rikus Geschichte, da er ihn im Schloss des Entfallens als seine Marionette verwenden will. Zexion taucht auch in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days auf als spielbarer Charakter im Missionsmodus Aussehen Zexion hat weiche Gesichtszüge und ist ein jugendlich aussehender Mann. Er hat hellblaue Augen, schwarze Wimpern wobei die oberen ausgeprägter sind. Seine graublauen Augenbrauen sind vom Nasenansatz aus schräg nach oben gezogen. Er hat eine lange, wohlgeformte Nase und sinnliche, blass rosafarbene Lippen. Er trägt sein blaugraues Haar in mehreren unterschiedlich langen Strähnen, wobei die vorderen Strähnen seine rechte Gesichtshälfte bis weit über das Kinn hinaus verdecken. Zexion trägt einen schwarzen Umhang der mit einem silbernen Reißverschluss versehen ist und der untere Teil offen ist. Um seinen Hals trägt er eine aus mehreren silbernen Segmenten bestehende Halskette. Die Ärmel seines Umhangs sind sehr lang und gehen am unteren Ende ins breite. Dazu trägt er ein Paar schwarze Handschuhe und schwarze Stiefel, die unten mit einer silbernen Sohle versehen sind. In seiner rechten Hand hält er seine Waffe ein aufgeschlagenes Lexikon. Persönlichkeit Zexion ist sehr hinterlistig, wenn es darum geht seine Gegner zu beseitigen. Er macht sich seine eigenen Hände dafür aber nicht schmutzig und verwendetet daher lieber Illusionen die für ihn kämpfen. Er ist sehr Intelligent und hat eine Vorliebe für Literatur die das Thema Waffen beinhalten und die darin vorkommenden Menschen, die diese benutzen. Über dieses Thema spricht er auf seine Art und Weise gerne mit anderen, insbesondere bei einer gemeinsamen Mission mit Roxas erklärte er ihm auf höfliche Weise alles sehr detailliert. Auch umgibt er sich gerne mit dem Schleier des Geheimnisvollen wenn er seine Aufgaben ausführt. Er hat öfters ein selbstgefälliges lächeln, wenn er sich mit anderen unterhält. Er duldet auch keine Faulheit bei anderen. Er hat ein außergewöhnliches Pflichtgefühl der Organisation gegenüber und geht fast an seine Leistungsgrenzen, um den Erfolg seiner Missionen zu gewährleisten. Manchmal kann er auch sehr humorvoll und zu Scherzen aufgelegt sein. Auch zeigt er kaum emotionale Regungen, aber vor seinem eigenen Tod fürchtet er sich. Handlung Zwischen Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Es ist nur bekannt, dass Ienzo und Even von Xehanort angegriffen wurden und somit zwei Herzlose und ihre Niemande erschaffen wurden, die dann dem Niemand von Xehanort folgten und mit ihm sowie den restlichen Niemanden der ehemaligen Schüler von Ansem dem Weisen die Organsiation XIII gründeten. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Seinen ersten Auftritt hat Zexion als Xemnas der gesamten Organisation Xion, die Nr. XIV, vorstellt. Als er später mit Roxas auf einer Mission ist, erklärt er ihm die unvollständige Existenz der Niemande und ihr Ziel Kingdom Hearts zu vervollständigen, um mit dessen Hilfe ein Herz und somit Vollständigkeit wieder zu erlangen. Nachdem er, Vexen, Lexaeus, Axel, Larxene und Marluxia zum Schloss des Entfallens geschickt werden, tritt er persönlich nicht mehr in Erscheinung, da er wie alle anderen Expeditionsitglieder - mit Außnahme von Axel - dort sein Ende findet. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Zusammen mit fünf weiteren Organisationsmitgliedern wird Zexion zum Schloss des Entfallens entsandt, wo die Niemande nach der Kammer des Erwachens suchen sollen, in der Ventus schläft. Letzteres ist der Expedition allerdings nicht bekannt. Das Team besteht neben Zexion aus Marluxia, der den Einsatz leitet, Larxene, Axel, Laxaeus und Vexen, wobei sich die drei erstgenannten in den Obergeschossen des Schlosses einrichten, während Vexen, Lexaeus und Zexion die Kammer in den Untergeschossen suchen. Während ihres Aufenthaltes dort stellen sie fest, dass sie nicht die Einzigen im Schloss sind: Sora, Donald und Goofy, sowie auch Riku betreten das Schloss. Als sich herausstellt, dass Marluxia und Larxene Sora dazu benutzen will die Organisation zu übernehmen, entbrennt ein Machtkampf zwischen den beiden Gruppen im Schloss, wobei sich die Mitglieder im Untergeschoss Riku zunutze machen wollen. Seinen ersten Auftritt hat Zexion, nachdem Riku gegen Ansem, jener der die Dunkelheit sucht gekämpft und wodurch er die Aufmerksamkeit Zexions auf sich gezogen hat. Die Nummer VI der Organisation wartet nachdenklich in einem Raum auf Lexaeus und Vexen, welche nacheinander eintreffen. Augenscheinlich legt Zexion dabei viel Wert auf Höflichkeit, da er Lexaeus dafür rügt, ihn nicht begrüßt zu haben, ähnliches gilt auch für Vexen, der den Raum betritt und aufgebracht wisen will, warum Zexion sie gerufen hat und dem die Nummer VI nur entgegnet: ,,Ja ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen, Vexen." Anschließend äußert er sein Bedauern ob Vexens Auftritt, da sie eigentlich Verbündete sein sollten. Vexen erinnert ihn deshalb erregt daran, dass er nur die Nummer VI sei, weswegen sich Vexen als Nummer IV ihm gegenüber überlegen fühlt. Lexaeus unterbricht die Beiden, bevor es zum Streit kommt und fragt Zexion was er entdeckt habe. Dieser antwortet mit einem Wort: ,,Besucher" Er erklärt, dass er tief unten im Schloss zwei Auren wahrgenommen hätte. Als er sagt, dass eine davon Malefiz gehöre, unterbricht ihn Vexen abfällig und verweist darauf, dass sie vernichtet wurde. Zexion erläutert nun, dass es sich lediglich um eine Kopie gehandelt habe, er aber nicht mehr wisse, da sie nicht länger existiere, was dem anderen Besucher zu verdanken sei. Als Lexaeus wissen will, wer es ist, engegnet Zexion dass er sich nicht sicher sei, die Aura allerdings der ihres Vorgesetzten ähnele. Vexen erkennt richtig, dass es keine exakte Übereinstimmung war und bringt sein Interesse an der ganzen Sache zum Ausdruck. Zexion fragt die beiden älteren Niemande und insbesondere Lexaeus, was sie nun tun sollen. Dieser erwidert, sie sollten warten, wie sich alles entwickle. Während Riku weiter im Schloss voranschreitet, versucht Zexion in zu identifizieren. Nachdem Riku die Welt Traverse Town verlassen hat, gelingt dies der Nummer VI durch die Aura seines Zieles. Vexen zeigt sich darauf überrascht, da Riku eigentlich im Reich der Dunkelheit verweilen sollte. Zexion erklärt, dass Rikus gesamtes Wesen einst eins mit der Dunkelheit gewesen sei, woraufhin Vexen fasziniert meint, dass dies wohl der Grund sei, warum Zexion ihn mit ihrem Vorgesetzten verwechselt hat und erklärt weiterhin, dass Rikus finstere Macht ihm die Flucht aus dem Reich der Dunkelheit erleichtert habe. Nachdenklich entgegnte Zexion, dass er vor allem daran interessiert sei, wie es Riku hgelungen ist, das Schloss zu betreten. Die Antwort liefert Vexen, der meint, dass Riku stets in Resonanz mit inem anderen Helden stehe. Zexion fragt nun erstaunt, ob sich Sora im Schloss aufhalte. Vexen bejat dies und erzählt weiter, dass Marluxia Naminé benutze, um Soras Erinnerungen zu manipulieren. Zexion wird daraufhin misstrauisch und fragt sich, warum Marluxia sie nicht um Rat gebeten hat. Vexen meint, dass er Sora für sich wolle und fügt hinzu, dass Riku der eingentlich Interessante ist. Dieses Interesse setzt Vexen auch um, indem er Daten von Riku sammelt und somit Repliku, eine exakte Kopie des echten Riku erschafft. Währenddessen trift sich Lexaeus erneut mit Zexion und fragt diesen, was mit Sora geschehe. Die Nummer VI erklärt, dass Naminé momentan seine Erinnerungen umordne, womit die wahrscheinlichkeit steigt, dass Marluxia seine Marionette erhält. Er gibt zu, dass Sora eine Bereichrerung wäre, bringt aber auch seine Sorge über das Verhalten von Marluxia und Larxene zum Ausdruck. Lexaeus erinnert ihn daraufhin an Axel, dessen Motive sie nicht kennen. Zexion meint, dass dies Vexens Aufgabe sei und fügt hinzu, dass die Replika bald fertig sein sollte. Lexaeus sorgt sich jedoch über Vexens Abneigung Marluxia gegenüber und befürchtet, dass die Sache eskalieren könnte. Der Intrigant im Verborgnen meint dass Vexen es deswegen erfahren müsse und er die Drecksarbeit übernehmen solle. Nachdem sich Original und Kopie im Kampf gegenübergestanden haben und Riku diesen gewonnen hat, ist Zexion anwesend, als Repliku zu Vexen zurückkehrt. Er und Lexaeus beobachten schweigend das Gespräch zwischen der Kopie nd ihrem Erschaffer, in dem Vexen vorschlägt, Repliku gegen Sora einzusetzen. Eine ganze Weile später treffen sich Lexaeus und Zexion erneut, wobei der ältere Niemand der Nummer VI mitteilt, dass Vexen tot sei. Zexion stimmt zu, da er dies kurz vor Lexaeus Erscheinen selbst bemerkt hat und meint, seine Aura sei verschwunden. Er fügt hinzu, dass Axel dafür verantwortlich sei und meint, dass es ihn traurig stimme, da diie Agenten der Organisation sich gegenseitig niederstrecken. Lexaeus Meinung nach ist jedoch Sora das größere Problem, da er Vexen zwar haushoch überlegen, aber trotz allem Naminés Sklave sei. Zexion bezweifelt, dass sie Sora beseitigen können und Lexaeus stimmt zu, da Sora für ihren Vorgesetzten unabdingbar sei. Er schlägt daher vor, sich Riku zunutze zu machen. Zexion stimmt dem zu. Nachdem Lexaeus beim Versuch Riku in die Dunkelheit zu treiben ums Leben gekommen ist, stellt Zexion dies besorgt fest. Plötzlich taucht Axel auf und zählt die Liste der Gefallenen auf, auf der neben Vexen und Lexaeus auch Larxene steht, die noch vor Lexaeus von Sora besiegt wurde. Er fragt Zexion, wer wohl der Nächste sei, woraufhin Zexion meint, dass es wohl Axel sein werde. Axel verneint, dies, da er bereits gegen Sora gekämpft habe und dieser ihn für tot halte. Stattdessen sei Marluxia als nächster an der Reihe, da er die Organisation hintergangen und Sora für sich gewollt habe. Dan will die Nummer VIII wissen, ob Zexion und die anderen nicht noch etwas mit Riku vorhätten. Zexion bejat und erklärt, dass sie ihn gegen die Verräter einsetzen wollten, er aber nutzlos und eine Last darstelle, wenn Marluxia besiegt sei. Axel fügt hinzu, dass er sogar gefährlich sei, da er Lexaezus getötet habe. Zexion versteht, dass Axel ihn dazu bringen will, gegen Riku zu kämpfen und meint, dies sei nicht seine Art, die Dinge anzugehen. Dann fragt er, ob Axel die Daten über Rikus Heimat besäße, womit das Gespräch endet. Kurz darauf tritt Zexion Riku gegenüber, nachdem eine schwere Erschütterung durch das Schloss geht. Gerade als Riku bemerkt, das eine der Auren verflogen sei, erscheint die Nummer VI und erklärt, dass es Marluxia gewesen sei, der von Sora besiegt wurde. Überrascht fragt Riku, ob sich dieser im Schloss aufhalte, was Zexion bejat. Er fragt ob Riku ihn sehen möchte, ist sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob dieser dazu in der Lage sei. Als Riku nicht versteht, erinnert Zexion ihn daran, dass die Dunkelheit, ebenso wie Ansems Schatten, noch immer in seinem Herzen seien. Er spricht nun Rikus Scham an, die dieser dafür und für alles, was er deshalb in der Vergangenheit getan hat empfindet und fragt, ob Riku Sora so wirklich begegnen wolle. Weiter sagt er, das Soras Schicksal der Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit sei und er sich allen stellen müsse, die Dunkelheit in sich tragen, also auch Riku. Um Riku zu überzeugen, überreicht er ihm eine Weltenkarte, mit der er die Inseln des Schicksals betreten kann. Dann verschwindet er. Tatsächlich stößt Riku auf den Inseln auf Sora, der ihn angreift. Er verletzt ihn mit einem Lichtstrahl und fragt ihn daraufhin, nach dem Grund dafür und will wissen, ob Riku wirklich ein Wesen der Dunkelheit sei. Mithilfe des Lichts hüllt er Riku ein und will ihn so auslöschen. Jedoch gelingt es diesem mit der Kraft der Dunkelheit sich zu befreien und Sora zu verletzen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es ledigllich Zexion war, der durch seine Fähigkeit der Illusionen Soras Erscheinung angenommen hatte. Verwirrt will er wissen, wie Riku ihn im Licht finden konnte. Dieser erklärt, das Zexions Aura Dunkelheit verströme, die selbst das Licht nicht überdecken könne. Zexion erschrickt bei diesen Worten, während Riku fortfährt, dass die Dunkelheit ihn direkt zu ihm geführt habe. Frustriert meint Zexion, dass Riku auf die harte Tour lernen müsse, das seine Hoffnung nur eine Illusion sei. Tatsächlich kämpft Zexion nun zum ersten mal im ganzen Spiel, verliert jedoch. Danach konfrontiert er Riku damit, dass dieser trotz allem genau wie die Mitglieder der Organisation, auf der Seite der Dunkelheit stünde, egal, wie sehr er protestiere. Der Angesprochene erwidert, dass er wisse wer er sei, was Zexion nicht glauben kann. Er fragt, seid wann dies der Fall sei, schließlich habe Riku bisher stets Angst vor der Dunkelheit gehabt. Riku ruft, dass dies nich länger so sei und stürmt auf Zexion zu, der ängstlich zurückweicht und von Rikus Schlag getroffen wird. Mit einem Schrei verschwindet der Niemand durch einen Korridor der Dunkelheit und lässt Riku allein zurück. Zexion kehrt in sein Versteck zurück, wo er schwer verletzt über Riku nachdenkt. Wütend stellt er fest, dass niemand zuvor die Dunkelheit so aufgenommen habe und dies unmöglich sei. Plötzlich erscheinen Repliku und Axel, was Zexion erschrecken lässt, da er zuerst denkt, es handle sich um den echten Riku. Als er die Wahrheit erkennt, denkt er über die Möglichekit nach, die Replika gegen das Original einzusetzen. Doch Axel reagiert nicht. Stattdessen spricht er die Replika an und meint, dass sie sicher gerne echt wäre. Als sie nickt, meint Axel, dass sie nur die Art von stärke benötige, die der echte Riku nicht besitze. Wenn sie sie hätte, könne sie eine neue Person werden, nicht Riku, sondern ein neues Individuum. Wütend will Zexion wissen, was Axel da erzählt, doch dieser sagt zu der Replika nur, dass Zexion ein guter Anfang wäre. Empört ruft Zexion, dass Axel dies nicht tun könne, als Repliku ihn am Kragen packt und damit beginnt, ihn zu absorbieren. Währenddessen entschuldigt sich Axel bei Zexion. Er wisse einfach zu viel. Dies bezieht sich wohl darauf, dass Zexion weiß, das Axel Vexen getötet hat. Weiterhin wird in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Tage offenbahrt, dass Axel Zexion tötete, damit sein Freund und Kumpane Saix, mit dem er selbst die Organisation übernehmen will, leichter in den Rängen der Organisation aufsteigen kann. Das Zexion sich über die Hintergründe für Vexens Tod im klaren gewesen ist, belegt ein Geheimer Tagebucheintrag von ihm, den er während seiner Zeit im Schloss des Entfallens schrieb. Es ist der Eintrag von Tag 26. Da Zexion nach Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus und Marluxia stirbt, ist er das letzte Mitglied des Schloss des Entfallens-Teams und weiterhin das fünfte Mitglied der Organisation XIII, dass während der Auseinandersetzung zwischen Sora und den Niemanden ums Leben kommt. Somit ist Axel das einzige Mitglied des Expeditionsteams, dass nicht während des Aufenthaltes im Schloss des Entfallens ums Leben kommt. Fertigkeiten :Hauaptartikel: siehe Zexion (Endgegner) Waffe Trivia *Auf dem Cover von Zexions Lexikon (Buch der Vergeltung) steht "Ignes Fatui: Another Side". Ignes Fatui ist lateinisch und bedeudet Täuschung, was auf Zexions Element zurückzuführen ist. *Zexion ist das einzige Organisationsmitglied, das in der Cutscene vor dem Kampf nicht seine Waffe zieht. Erst in der Stand-Off-Szene vor dem Kampf mit Riku zeigt er sein Lexikon. *Zexion, Lexaeus und Xion sind die einzigen Organisationsmitglieder, die Sora nie leiblich getroffen hat *In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories nannte Axel Zexion vor seinem Ende "Zexy". Dies wurde in Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories geändert. *Im Manga Chain of Memories Band 2 wird Zexion anders als im Spiel direkt von Riku getötet und nicht von Repliku. *Zexion hat den viertniedrigsten Sitz innerhalb der Organisation inne. *Da die Höhe der Sitze auf die Rangordnung bzw. Stärke der Mitglieder verweist, ist Zexion das viertniedrigste Mitglied der Organisation. Siehe auch * Ienzo Weblinks